found existence
by azo04
Summary: A group of people trying to kidnap Shinra and Celty. Everyone started to blame a certain information broker until they found out about the new phantom of Ikebukuro and claims that it's for art. My first fanfic. :D Criticism is allowed. Please pinpoint my mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Police sirens filled the nighttime of Ikebukuro, but as usual, the residents are not alarmed. Instead, they watched the people in white try to catch a biker in black. Some would even take picture as a proof they were able to see the urban legend, but then again they really don't care.

Celty Sturlson made another turn to shake off the police but every turn their number increases. Having no choice but to face them, she stopped in an abandoned lot allowing the police to surround her. Waiting for all of them to stop, she materialized her shadow to form different kind of blades float in midair. With one attack, their vehicles got sliced into pieces.

"Monster!" one shouted as he tried to attack Celty but before he can come any nearer, several sounds of cans was heard. Stopping on his tracks to look back, a blinding light filled the whole place. The flash bombs not affecting her, Celty hurriedly went back to the road leaving the men in white cry in pain. Whoever threw those and saved her, she'll investigate it later.

* * *

"Being pursued by the police again huh?" Orihara Izaya smirked as he watch Celty turn in a corner with the police following her.

"Did you hear? A lot of teenagers commit suicide these past 4 days," a stranger told her friend yet it didn't miss the ear of a certain information broker.

"13 already died right?" the friend responded as they walked pass Izaya.

Izaya's smirk never left his face. Of course, he's the first one to know that since the 2nd 'victim'. He did found it weird that two commited suicide on the same place with 1 hour separating their time of death. Though most of the problems in Ikebukuro starts with him, this time it's not his fault.

"Oh, Izaya, good evening" A weird accent made Izaya look sidewards and was greeted by a big Russian guy "do you want to eat sushi?"

"No thanks, Simon" Izaya showed his usual smile and walked away.

"Take care now Izaya and stop making troubles for others" He heard Simon shouted.

"It's not me" He whispered before disappearing in the crowd.

* * *

Another teenager stood on the edge of a rooftop. A short building but high enough to get people killed. Her eyes showed sadness and fear as she saw the blood stain on the concrete below.

"If you die now your father won't be able to hurt you again"

The girl flinched in the statement of her companion sitting on the metal railings behind her.

"You'll be free"

She flinched again; a fat tear fell from her eyes. Not wanting to hurt and hear anymore, she let herself fall. Her mind went blank.

The girl's companion stood up to watch the girl's body made impact with the concrete creating a big splatter of blood. The figure smiled in contentment.

"That's why human beings are interesting" With that the figure walked down back to the alley and blended into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

'_There's another teenager who committed suicide last night'._Celty typed and showed it to the man sitting on the other side of the table.

Kishitani Shinra rested his chin on his left palm as he watched the headless woman, typing non-stop. Instead of paying attention, he studied her as he usually does. She may be headless but her curves tell it all. Her unique personality attracts him. He can tell her feelings without her 'saying' it to him. He can read her.

Shinra, the 24 yrs. old underground doctor is undoubtedly attracted with her. He likes her - -no, he loves her. For 20 years his feeling didn't change, and never will.

_I have an idea who is behind all this suicides. _Celty typed with assuredness while Shinra read.

"And who's you're culprit?" Shinra smiled showing his interest.

_Orihara Izaya._ Shinra gave blank look. _He's the only one who can do these crimes._

"He's not the only psycho here in Ikebukuro," Shinra said trying to stop Celty from jumping to conclusions.

_Name that person._ Celty demanded.

"Errr… Saika?"

_Anri is not a psychopath. _Celty stood up to show she strongly disagrees. She can't just allow someone badmouth a friend of hers, even though it's Shinra—her beloved Shinra. _I'm going to investigate._

"Wait. Celty" The doctor called out trying to catch up with the Dullahan but failed. He stopped on the doorway and watched Celty drive away with her bike, he sighed, he wasn't even able to say goodbye properly before he go to work.

* * *

Different colors filled the streets of Ikebukuro but still the yellow and the colorless will definitely dominate the place together with the slasher.

Izaya 'happily' observed his surroundings thinking about what color he will destroy. He watched a couple fight over a stupid thing. He listened to a bunch of gossiping girls. He observed a man cautiously carrying a briefcase. He can see everything-he can hear everything. He wandered freely but careful not to cross path with Heiwajima Shizuo, his archenemy. He irritates him that a bartender will constantly throw anything heavy at him. To put it simply, he hates Shizu-chan.

Izaya sat on a bench in the middle of the park, still observing the humans around him. He spotted three teenage girls with a pair of white wings on their back. The troll smirked as he recognized the girl in the middle, the cellphone girl. The weird trio approached a girl silently reading a book.

"You! This is our place, scram off" The tanned girl in the middle cried with intimidation.

"If a property is owned, the name of the owner is usually posted or written in a visible place. Yet I didn't see any name nearby, therefore this bench is public" the girl calmly said not bothering to look up from her book.

The three girls were taken aback but refused to lose the argument from an unknown girl. The same tanned girl grabbed the book of the silent girl and threw it with her might, her two companions laughed. "Go on, get your book or the people will step on it"

The silent girl sighed and was about to stand up when someone talked behind the three weird girls. "Interesting book you're reading" the three turned to look at the source of the voice only to be greeted by a smirking man wearing a black fur jacket. The mouths of the girls gaped open as they recognized the cellphone crusher and hurriedly ran for their lives.

The silent girl watched the trio run while the man studied her. The girl's long messy black hair flowed down her back. She's wearing a closed light brown jacket and simple jeans. Her appearance looked normal until her violet eyes met the brownish-red orbs of Izaya.

"Interesting color" Izaya remarked handing the book back to her.

"Violet is not an interesting color" the girl responded then accepted the book.

"I'm Orihara Izaya" He smiled "Looks like you're new here need a tour guide?"

"Kirigaya Kenji" The girl answered with a blank face.

"Kenji? Are you transsexual?" Izaya asked feigning a surprise. Nothing surprises him in this generation.

"My parents thought I'm a boy" She briefly explained "And no thanks, I can give myself a tour"

"When did you arrive here?"

"This morning"

"I see" Izaya smiled but not believing the words of the girl.

"I-ZA-YA" A low voice shouted from afar, catching everybody's attention.

"Shizu-chan found me" Izaya playfully laughed and smiled at the girl "Then I'll be going"

The girl watched the man as another man wearing a bartender suit and carrying a lamppost ran after him. She stood up as if nothing happened, with the book on the left hand she walked the other way with a smirk on her face.

* * *

It's already late when Shinra was allowed to go. He massaged his stiff shoulders as he walked back home. This day is the busiest day of his life yet. He treated and conducted surgery non-stop. He doesn't even know where his patients got those injuries yet he didn't question his job.

"Celty should be home right now" he whispered to himself as he checked the time. "I wonder if she prepared something for me to eat? Or she'll hug me saying she missed me" Shinra started to talk loudly with his fantasies causing everybody to avoid him. Making different versions of his fantasy, he only came back to reality when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Are you Kishitani Shinra?" The woman asked him making Shinra's happy expression turn serious.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk" The woman in black suit sternly said.

"Would you at least introduce yourself" Shinra offered, his suspicion rising.

"This is not the right time for formalities" the woman started "Just follow me and I won't hurt you"

The last statement made Shinra's doubt hit the peak. Though it's not his nature to hit a woman, he swung his briefcase slightly scratching the woman and causing a minor distraction. He ran with all his might with the woman following closely behind him.

He arrived at the park, which is empty at this hour, using the trees as cover he shortly stop to catch his breath. He ran again but his stamina is slowly dropping yet the woman's pace didn't deteriorate. Shinra breath heavily in every step and stopped to lean on a tree, he looked back expecting the woman just behind him but what he saw is her suddenly dropping on the concrete and clutching her foot. Thinking it's his chance to get away, he breathed deeply and continued to run.

The woman pulled the knife from her foot then stared at the running man, knowing she can no longer follow him; she brought out her phone to call the others. However, before she could dial any number another knife was thrown to her hitting her hand and dropping her phone in the process.

"For them to send an amateur as a deliverer" a voice mockingly laughed "Oh sorry, you're a pro"

"Show yourself!" The woman demanded as she stood up clutching the two knives in both hands.

"Scary" The voice chuckled and started to approach the woman, the light of the moon reflected on the katana the figure is holding "What should I do? Surrealism? Or Free art?"

"Who are you?" The woman's voice cracked as she stared at the figure's malicious eyes.

"Kirigaya Kenji, nice to meet you" She smiled sweetly and with a swing of her left hand everything turned red.


	3. Chapter 3 : Seven

Shinra's hands tightly gripped the lines in front of him. The yellow lines telling everybody to keep out threatened to rip in his grasp. The murmurs of people surrounding him didn't reach his ears not because he's absorbed by his thoughts but because his mind is not working, his mind is blank. His glasses weren't able to hide his surprise yet his eyes didn't held fear.

It all started when Shinra was woken by a knock on his bedroom door. Not getting a reply from the man, Celty opened the door and watched him sluggishly sit while reaching for his glasses.

_What happened?_. Celty typed and Shinra read it with tired eyes.

"I had a hard time sleeping" the doctor groaned as he plopped back down the bed.

_Tell me what happened._ The dullahan sat on the side of the bed, the shadows going out from her neck shows worry. _Why did you go home so late?_

Shinra sighed, sat up and recalled what happened last night. He started telling his story and Celty just listened. When he finished talking, it is the only time he noticed Celty is shaking.

"Why are you laughing?" He narrowed his eyed at her.

_Sorry, imagining you hit a woman amuse me. _Celty responded still laughing.

"I've been through a fearful experience , it's not a laughing matter" Shinra whined.

_I'm not laughing at your experience._ Celty tried her best to stop laughing and faced the man. _Maybe the woman just wanted your medical service._

"No, I'm sure it's more than that"

_What made you think that?_

"A man's intuition" Shinra seriously answered, the dullahan paused for a moment.

_Fine, then let's go and see the park. You said she might be injured so there might be a blood sample._ Celty suggested and waited for Shinra to start preparing before she exited his room. _since when did 'man's intuition' occur?_

That was the plan, visit the park, get a blood sample then analyze the DNA, as simple as that. However, when they arrived a crowd is assembled near the fountain, exactly near the place where that woman fell. As they approach the place the people seems like didn't notice the headless hunter since they are more preoccupied by another topic. Luckily, for them the people started to disperse but they can't ignore the words the others are leaving.

"How horrible" "Who could do such a thing?" "The suicides then now this?"

That leads us to the present, a speechless Celty beside a stunned Shinra. The gruesome scene in front of him can be classified as a normal murder _if only_ the body is lying down. The body is seating in a classy manner on the center of the large blood puddle while white roses tainted in red is carefully placed near the cadaver, giving an idea that the woman is seating on a field of roses. Nevertheless, the thing that made the scene ghastly is that on top of the woman's hands is her head. Her eyeballs slightly gauged out to look like she's crying blood.

He stared at the scene for another minute until he started to see another image in his mind. An artwork. A beautiful and in the same time a horrid artwork.

"It's the same" Shinra whispered catching Celty's attention.

_Shinra?_

"This scene is the same" He repeated now in normal tone and volume. "The pose is different but the style is the same"

_What are you talking about?_

"_It's the same with her _artworks". With the mention of 'her', Celty finally understood who is Shinra talking about. _Are you sure it's her?_

"She's finally turning her artworks to reality." He gave a sigh "Seven is back here in Ikebukuro"

The two fell silent knowing that a big problem will be coming in their way. Little did they know that a smirking man overheard Shinra's deduction.

* * *

"Are you crazy?" the woman on the other side of the phone half shouted "You just attracted a lot of attention"

The holder of the phone frowned; her violet eyes stared at the screen. Even though she's holding her phone a feet away from her she could still hear the other woman's voice clearly. "Like I told you. It's alright, they'll not find me" She neared her phone to talk before distancing it again. "except for them" she whispered.

"Stop acting like a child"

"I am a child… well, a teenager"

"Just because there's a 'teen' in nineteen, it doesn't mean you're a teenager"

"That was just a warning" She laughed at the woman's frustration as she went back to the topic.

"How about those suicides, is it not considered a warning?" the voice of the woman finally calmed.

"Nah, it's just an experiment, for my own benefit"

"You really are _sick_" the woman on the other line emphasized the last word

"You do love insulting me. You didn't even appreciate my art"

"Everything about you is _sick_" the low menacing voice of the woman repeated before hanging up.

The nineteen year old pocketed her phone and leaned on the railings of the empty overpass. She looked down and spotted a man wearing bartender clothes, the same man who chased that Orihara Izaya with a lamppost. "Heiwajima Shizuo, the strongest in Ikebukuro"

"Don't tell me you're interested with Shizu-chan" Izaya said with his playful tone. The girl raised a brow, not even surprised by the sudden appearance of the information broker beside her. "Guess not". He studied the girl again. Her hair messy hair is still the same but this time she's wearing a light brown above knee length jacket, a black v-neck shirt, black shorts and a matching black boots. Though hidden with a concealer, he still saw the long scars on her thigh to her knee, that aroused his curiosity.

"Seven" he smirked when he saw the girl flinch and look at him cautiously but with a blank expression. "This is the seventh time I saw you since our last meeting, glimpses to be specific."

"I see" She responded, a flood of relief didn't occur to her. She then just decided to play along and brought out her innocent voice and look "Orihara Izaya-san, right?"

"I'm honored you remembered" Izaya 'happily' smiled.

"Of course, I cannot forget a person's names that have showed kindness towards me. I really appreciate your offer back then"

"If you needed help you can always ask me" the troll's smile never faded neither did the girl's.

"It's alright I don't want to be a bother"

"Don't worry, I'm not a busy person"

"You really are kind Orihara-san" She was about to talk again when she felt her phone vibrate, glancing on the caller ID, she excused herself and distanced from Izaya making sure he won't be able to eavesdrop.

"They send another group to do the job" the voice of the same woman earlier said in an urgent manner.

"Any information about them" She asked and faced the opposite side to prevent Izaya to read her lips.

"I already sent it in your email"

"You are not really careful. Anyway thanks Maki-Maki" the raven-haired girl smiled and started to act 'normal again.

"Stop calling me that!" the woman on the other line hissed. "My name is Kira Mairu"

"Ehhh!? Aunt will visit?!" She faked a surprise tone and expression reminding herself that Izaya is observing her.

"What are you talking about?" Mairu was baffled.

"I better start preparing now" she heard Mairu say 'Good luck preparing' before hanging up. She smiled knowing that the woman understood, she really needs to prepare for the incoming enemy. The girl approached Izaya and bowed slightly "I'm sorry , Orihara-san, but I need to go"

"Take care Kirigaya-kun" He gave his signature smile and waived at the retreating form of the girl "It's nice seeing you again". He watched as her figure disappeared in the crowd below until his smile turned to a smirk "It is nice meeting you, Kirigaya Seven"


	4. Chapter 4

Shizuo was smoking silently while studying his surroundings. He should be accompanying Tom while talking with a client but the atmosphere inside the restaurant makes him sick, thankfully the street outside is not crowded. He first looked at a boy buying an ice cream then to a bunch of wanna-be gangs, until his eyes landed on the nearby overpass. A black fur jacket caught his eyes and his wonderful mood turned sour.

"Izaya" he growled spitefully and ran towards the overpass, the people around him frantically moved away from his path. He was about to rush up the stairs when a girl with a messy black hair started skipping down the stairs. Not wanting to disturb the girl from his violent action, he stepped aside. The blond glanced towards the direction of Izaya and gave him a glare, the troll smirked at him in return. Shizuo looked back at the girl, now infront and smiling at him.

"Ah, you're the same girl Izaya is talking to the other day" He remembered. "I suggest you keep your distance from him"

Shizuo started to walk up when he heard the girl sigh he then looked back. "How cruel, but it's better this way" She whispered before walking away.

He watched the girl walk away; his thoughts about killing Izaya disappeared. He knows that girl and he's sure of it. Shizuo was about to walk away when a voice behind him made his foul mood come back.

"Oh, so love at first sight applies to you, Shizu-chan"

"IZAYA!" Instead of getting pissed of what the flea said, the thing that annoyed him is his voice. Pushing his thoughts away about the nostalgic girl, he continued with his goal: murder Orihara Izaya.

* * *

Izaya continuously typed in a laptop he borrowed from Yagiri Namie, his secretary. It's been 5 hours since he was able to escape from Shizuo, but their encounter made him glad for the first time; however the confirmation of facts can be proved later. The busy man studied the screen for a few seconds before continue typing. Namie watched him, puzzled why Izaya would borrow her laptop when he has a desktop and a laptop beside him.

"Found you" Izaya smiled at the screen.

"What ?" his secretary sitting on the couch asked.

"An email sent by Mairu Kira to SK," Izaya paused and raised a brow "sent from Italy"

"What do you want from an email?"

"Information as usual" Izaya clicked the mail and seconds later, his smile turned to a frown. "Namie-san, I suggest you buy a new laptop"

"Huh?" Namie raised a brow at the man's sudden suggestion.

"Some viruses and a worm will be installed whenever the email is opened by an outsider" he said flatly "I don't call this careless" he added as he watch the files in the screen disappear one by one.

"Virus? Worm?" the woman blinked at the disappointed man, his statement slowly sinking in "WHAT?!"

"Yes, I opened the mail. At least I have the main information" Izaya turned his chair and looked outside, Namie on the other hand desperately trying to save her files from being deleted. In the end, she failed and the laptop system is completely destroyed.

"You knew didn't you?" She snarled "That's why you used my laptop!"

"I didn't, but I did suspect. There's no reason for you to get angry, I assume you have a backup file"

"I do"

"See, no harm done" Izaya smiled while Namie didn't argue, she really hate the man.

"So what is that important information tou're talking about?" She asked to change the topic and for her to calm down.

"Do you know Kirigaya Kenji?" Izaya answered, Namie crossed her arms ready to listen. She knew that's the answer to her question.

"No"

"He's a normal 42 yrs old citizen in Kanagawa" He started "12 years ago he and his wife were murdered in their home while their only daughter was kidnapped"

"How were you able to know this case?"

"The records of this crime was stolen by an anonymous thief but an acquaintance of mine had a copy"

"So how does this case relevant to my question?" Namie asked impatiently.

"The case was left unsolved of course" The troll smirked, his next statement will surely answer her question "Also their daughter, Kirigaya Seven was never found, but 12 years ago, 2 months after her disappearance, a Kishitani Nana appeared here in Ikebukuro"

* * *

**NOTE: **After rereading the previous chapter, it is only the time I remembered that the name 'Mairu' is also the name of Izaya's younger sibling. I apologize for forgetting and I hope this won't create a confusion. *bows*


	5. Chapter 5

**-Setton has entered the chat room-**

**Setton:** Good evening

**Tanaka Taro:** Good evening

**Kanra:** Good evening Setton-san

**Kanra:** Did you two know it appeared again?

**Setton:** Who?

**Kanra:** The one responsible for the beheaded murder case last week

**Setton:** The one surrounded with white flowers?

**Kanra:** Yes that case

**Setton:** How did you know it's the same person?

**Kanra:** The small white flowers

**Tanaka Taro:** Didn't you see the crime scene this morning Setton-san?

**Setton:** Where?

**Tanaka Taro:** It's in the main overpass

**Setton:** What did you see?

**Kanra:** It's horrid like the first

**Tanaka Taro:** It makes me sick just thinking about it

**Setton:** Can you two tell more details?

**Kanra:** This time the victims are two middle-aged men. One is beheaded while the other is positioned like he is eating his companion

**Tanaka Taro:** And just like the first, their body is also in the middle of the pool of blood with the white roses around them

**Setton:** The other one is beheaded, how did the other die?

**Kanra:** A bullet in the forehead

**Tanaka Taro:** I can't imagine a person can do such gruesome things, that person is a monster

**Setton:** Maybe that person has a reason

**Kanra:** Setton-san, are you defending the killer?

**Setton:** No

**Kanra:** Don't tell me you're the killer. I'm scared /(o)/

**Setton:** I'm just saying the one responsible may be killing bad people. We don't know the victims background. I'm not the killer

**Kanra:** Do you know the murderer? You talk like you know the killer

**Setton:** Of course I don't

**Tanaka Taro:** But it looks like you're defending the murderer

**Setton:** If I'm the killer then a lot of people should have been killed since I've been here ever since I'm a child

**Setton:** Why won't we talk about other topics? This case makes me feel uncomfortable now that you suspect me

**Tanaka Taro:** You're right, you can't be the killer. Then let's talk about other things

* * *

Celty mentally sighed in relief minutes later as she was able to change the topic. She can't just publicly tell that she do know the killer, that will just freak the others out. More importantly, she was able to convince them that she is not the killer. Right now, her biggest problem is that they can't find _her_ whereabouts. Celty patrols the street every noon while Shinra tries to gather information in his work, and for days of searching, she still can't be found.

She still remember when Shingen suddenly brought home a 7-yrs old Seven and how she insist to be called by her real name if she's not in public. Her dark violet eyes always look cold and heartless but it started to warm every time she hangs out with _them_. Ever since a child, Seven shows great talent in music and in arts which is seen every time she and Kasuka will either paint and create things but this also showed the extremely twisted side of her.

The door opened accompanied by an 'I'm home' statement, this snapped Celty from her thoughts. She checked the chat box and replied to her chat mates. Shinra on the other hand, sat on the office chair beside the dullahan.

_Any information?_ Celty typed and was given a heavy sigh as a reply. Celty knew instantly that Shinra needs someone to talk, she then left the chat room. _How's work?_

"As usual" Shinra gave another heavy sigh "Although they are people from the underground, no one even encountered her"

"Because I don't show myself to other underground people. That's Kirien's persona, a skillful and mysterious person, me" A cheerful voice said from the other room behind them. Surprised by the unknown voice, they clumsily turned back and saw a girl sitting behind the table. Shinra gave another sigh both from relief and annoyance, no words urged to come out. Celty recovered from shock but lost the energy to type.

"It's been 5 years, Shinra, Celty" The girl smiled, her violet eyes smiled with her. "Heard you two have been searching for me"

* * *

Namie listened at the man in front her, the information he's spitting out are all being processed in her brain.

"Next question, do you know Kirien?" Izaya asked.

"It's a name popular among the underground organization; he is first seen in Kanagawa. No living person was able to see his real face and appearance" Namie answered.

"In addition, Kirien is also an underground transporter and two years ago that person disappeared"

"What's the point in asking about all this?" The woman started to get impatient.

"Don't you get the feeling Kirien and Kirigaya Seven is the same person?"

"No, why would I?"

"Kirien appeared 5 years ago in Kanagawa, the same year Kishitani Nana or Kirigaya Seven left Ikebukuro" Izaya explained as a matter of fact.

"Any more proof?"

"Since the records of Kirigaya Seven were destroyed, it's really hard to prove she existed" Izaya reached for the police report and put it on his table. "Except for this, she has a name here"

"How were you able to stumble upon this name in the first place?" Namie asked as she study the report.

"She was the one who told me" Izaya plainly said.

"Do you have another lead other than Kishitani Shinra?" Namie crossed her arms, the involvement of the name Kishitani didn't surprise her.

"Yes" Izaya looked outside smiling mischievously. "Shizu-chan" Izaya stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Namie asked but she doesn't really care, just curious.

"I'm going to meet a client, these information is enough to prove myself" Izaya said for the last time before exiting the room.

"He didn't tell me all he knew" Namie sighed and continued on with her own business.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting

He doesn't know what is weirder, a family member who is a psychopath or a psychopath cooking in their kitchen. Shinra rested his head on his palm as he watched the girl teach the dullahan how to cook a meal just by looking at the appearance and by the smell. The questions he wanted to ask Seven still swirled his mind but the thought of Celty learning how to cook just for him still dominated his mind. He smiled goofily by himself. Celty on the other hand watched the girl taste test the curry they made and nodded in approval.

"Too bad Kasuka isn't here" Seven smiled and turned off the stove. Celty inwardly smiled remembering why seven tried her best to excel in cooking, other than to cook for Shinra and Shingen her main reason is to prove Kasuka wrong. Since the poker face actor used to insult her for her crappy cooking, Seven practiced culinary until Kasuka finally said her curry is delicious. Shinra just laughed at that time while Shizuo sighed at their childishness.

Seven served Shinra and herself their food while Celty sat beside the doctor, opposite the violet-eyed girl. The awkward atmosphere disappeared but the intentions of both party never left their mind.

"Back to business" Shinra started when they finished eating." What trouble do you bring?"

"I just came to visit" Seven smiled.

"Are the _artistic deaths_ part of your visit?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

_Liar._ A quick respond from Celty.

"You didn't even comment in my cooking"

"You're cooking is delicious as usual" Shinra commented and ignored the playful thank you from Seven. "Now, don't change the topic"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" The girl half smiled.

"Sev, the truth" Shinra said with intimidation "or I'll tell Shizuo, I know you don't want to involve him"

_Or Kasuka._ Celty added. Seven tensed.

"When did you two started to blackmail people?" The girl raised a brow.

"Are you going to tell us?" Shinra asked now holding his phone.

"I'm just here to check on you guys, nothing more" Seven answered with a sigh.

"Why did you kill those people?"

"For art, I'm bored in Italy that's why I took a vacation to create some art" _to have some killing spree._ She added in her mind. Lie. She just lied to the two of them but her tone and expression looked real.

_How about the suicides?_ Celty asked remembering the cases.

"They irritate me, they think they're so special that they can complain on simple love-family problems" She huffed. She just told the truth.

"We'll believe you for now" Shinra sighed. _She's still a kid_. He crossed his arms and stared at the violet orbs of the girl, he knows she is hiding something.

"Then I'll be going" the girl stood up and started to walk towards the door. "take care now stay close with each other"

"Sev, you can visit and cook for us again" Shinra called out before the girl can open the door.

Seven turned back and gave a sincere smile "I would"

* * *

Seven finally exited the building and only walked a few blocks away before entering another structure. She wanted to laugh how the two tried to search for her when she just lives in the nearby building. The girl entered the elevator and pushed the button of the highest floor. She actually bought her apartment 2 years ago before going to Italy and its purpose is for R and R not for being a base. Upon arriving the top floor, she approached her room with caution before opening it. Her room is spacious, high ceiling that she added a second floor almost half of the whole room for her study and a bed. Below is the kitchen, the bathroom and the uncovered place is the barren living room except for a grand piano in the middle, a table and some couches near the high windows. Her art materials and art works are neatly stacked on the corner. She closed the door and was about to take another step when she suddenly smirked. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Orihara-san"

"I should be the one apologizing for intruding" Izaya smirked back and leaned on the railings of the small second floor.

"I hope you weren't bored while waiting" Seven casually said and sat on the couch farthest to the window.

"Not actually," The information broker walked down and towards the couch opposite Seven "You have a lot of interesting books and paintings"

"You can have some if you want"

"No need" Izaya sat down and is now face to face with the girl "So what do you need?"

"First, what do you know?" Seven smiled.

"Your real name is Kirigaya Seven, daughter of the murdered couple Kirigaya Kenji and Naomi" Izaya started "Everybody say you've been kidnapped but you were actually taken in by Kishitani Shingen, to not rise suspicion he changed your name to Kishitani Nana. 5 years ago he dragged you back to Kanagawa where Kirien first appeared, three years after you two went to Italy and continued to be the mysterious Kirien."

"That's passable" Seven gave a small nod. "How did you get these information?"

"I have sources"

"Oohh… Minions. Where?"

"Every part of Japan"

"I only gave you a hint, telling my father's name, and you were able to gather these data. You really are one of the greats"

"What do you need me for Kirien?" Izaya started to get interested.

"I want you to gather information about Corleonaro family here in Japan" Seven crossed her arms "Teritories, bosses, weapons… all information you can collect even the smallest details. They started to spread their influence here in Japan for 3 months"

"Informations only here in Japan?" Izaya raised a brow.

"I have my own sources back in Italy. I know you'll research more about me and that's fine but I won't pay extra for that"

"I understand" the troll stood up "Selling information about you is forbidden, right?"

"Of course, say one thing about me to outsiders, you'll experience eternal relaxation six feet under the ground" the venom in her voice betrayed her calm face. Izaya smirked at her threat and just continued to walk towards the door. "Don't ever engage with Heiwajima Shizuo and his brother Kasuka"

"Understood" He answered before closing the door behind him. His extreme excitement about the future caused him to smirk sadistically.

Seven also stood up and prepared to take a bath. She gave out a sound of comfort as the warm water collided with her aching muscles. She really need to rest, her body is literally collapsing. She closed her eyes and thought of the idiot Shingen who is the main reason of all. She thought of the people after them and how many more she'll kill. She thought of Mairu. She thought of her past.

She clenched her fists and fored herself to think of the present. She planned for the infiltration she's going to do. She thought of a plan if ever she's been discovered. She needs to be ready.

* * *

Seven ruffled the towel on her hair letting it somewhat dry before combing. She always feel comfortable fixing her hair every night before going to sleep or taking a night bath, combing in the morning doesn't make sense to her since the wind and the other factors will mess it up anyway. She picked up her phone on the couch and dialed a different time zone.

"_Pronto?_" Mairu voice said unaware of the caller.

"Everything's going smoothly" She reported.

"I don't trust that Orihara guy" The woman's said, obviously doubting.

"We need his skill"

"But, still-"

"We need his minions" Seven reasoned but the woman on the other line started to make a list why not to trust a troll. She only chuckled at the woman's endless speech until she started to get dizzy. Not waiting for another second, she rushed towards the kitchen.

"Sorry Maki, something came up, I'm going to call you another time" the girl was able to say calmly as she frantically opened a drawer and brought out a small cylindrical container.

"Wait, Seven!" Mairu shouted to stop the girl from hanging up.

"What?" the girl breathed heavily her vision started to blur as she held a round pill on her hand.

"They're bringing in someone"

"When will they depart?" Seven asked and stumbled causing her to accidentally release the pill.

"You okay?" Mairu asked in alarm when she heard a loud thump.

"Yeah, I'm fine, answer my question" She answered and hurriedly covered her mouth to cough; she stood up again to reach for another pill.

"Tomorrow, are you really okay?"

She put her hand in her mouth again, this time she can't deny she's already coughing out blood. Before she can answer she felt herself collapse, the phone fell from her grasp.

"Damn, not now" Seven whispered as she tried to get up but failed. Her vision started to blur again and her coughing became worse. Consciousness started to slip away from her; she cursed herself for being weak. She blankly stared at her phone a few feet away, a woman screaming her name became more distant. She coughed out blood for the last time and everything went black.

**Pronto- **This is another term used to say "hello" in Italian, but it is only used for telephone conversations. As an adjective, _pronto_ actually means "ready" in English.


	7. Chapter 7

_4 months ago, Somewhere in Italy._

"Maki I got what you're asking for" Seven whispered in her transmitter hiding herself in the dark. "Where's the escape route?"

"The room next door has a hidden passageway leading to the sewers" Mairu responded.

"Got it" She whispered back and quietly ran to the next room. The alarms and shouts of the guards echoed in the hallway, all of them trying to catch the unknown trespasser.

"What is this about Maki? Why do you want this research that badly?" Seven asked the woman while finding the secret passage.

"A research about a dullahan" The woman answered. "Someone will check that room"

"Dullahan?" Seven asked herself and hid in the dark again as a man entered the room.

"Damn that rat, that's the only research that Kishitani guy gave us" the man growled and threw a can-like figure, he left afterwards. She waited for it to explode yet nothing happened. "What the heck was that?"

"I don't know" Seven heard Mairu answer, the woman knows what is happening in the whole building since she hacked the cameras. "Anyway, hurry up in finding the passage"

"This will be easier if you just tell me" The girl complained forgetting about the can earlier but not the statement she overheard.

"This serve as a trial to you too, so I'm not saying where" Seven clicked her tongue, seconds later she started to smell a sweet scent.

"I'm smelling something weird" She reported and pushed a block of wood behind a bookshelf, the wall opened.

"Maybe you're smelling the sewers"

"When did the sewers smelled sweet?" She found another knob in the other side, she pulled it and the wall closed. She ran away quietly and muttered 'Shingen'.

* * *

"Tomorrow" the words of Mairu echoed in her head. Her hands twitched. _Tomorrow._ The word repeated again and again, snapping Seven awake. She slowly sat up on the floor, clutching her throbbing head and letting her eyes study her surroundings. She's still on the same place she collapsed, her head and the floor is tainted by red. Regaining her usual state, she grabbed her phone to check the time.

"I need to call Maki later" Seven sighed after knowing her phone is off, dead battery she guessed. She stood up slowly and saw her medicine untouched, glancing back at the floor; she reached for a glass of water and gulped a pill.

She remembered the incident 4 months ago; Mairu told her that the gas she inhaled is actually contains virus that affects her inside making her cough out blood. Thankfully, Mairu was able to create a medicine to temporarily stop the virus from affecting Seven's immune system. That took her 1 month, creating the real cure is still in process. But that one month took a toll from Seven, severing her internal organs not to mention the family that's after Celty was able to set up a lab in Japan. At least she found out the family's plan in kidnapping Celty.

Seven then looked at the clock and thanked the heavens she's only unconscious for 6 hours, she have three hours to prepare for the assault before going out at six am. She looked back at the floor, acting as if nothing happened she grabbed the mop.

* * *

Orihara Izaya ended the call and smiled to himself, he was just updated about the territory of the Corleonaro family. He hid his phone in his pocket and continued to watch the people walking pass him. With the sun shining in their faces, he can see such interesting expressions. The information broker remembered the talk with Seven last night, he remembered how he can't read or predict the reaction of the girl. He just found himself a rare specimen to study on. "Humans really are interesting"

"Isn't this Izaya-kun?" Shizuo's annoyed voice caught the troll's attention.

"Shizu-chan" The troll smiled at the approaching man coated with a deadly aura. "I was about to look for you"

"Oh really?" Shizuo answered his anger multiplying.

"I wanted to ask you about Kirigaya Kenji"Izaya said ignoring the fact that Shizuo is about to punch him "or is it Kishitani Nana?". This question made the blond stop.

"What do you know about her?" Shizuo glared at the man.

"So you do know her" Izaya gave an amused look "I just want to ask about her childhood"

"I won't say anything about her to a flea" Shizuo yelled and punched Izaya but he successfully evaded.

"Come on, help me out Shizu-chan" Izaya laughed as he continued to evade the blond's attacks. Getting more annoyed, Shizuo grabbed the nearest vending machine and forcefully pulled it up.

"It's a simple question"

"Like hell I'll answer you!" He then threw the vending machine at the troll. The crowd around them gave loud gasps as a big black guy stopped the machine before it hit Izaya.

"Fighting is not good, Shizuo" Simon Breshnev calmly said putting the machine down.

"Get out of the way Simon!" Shizuo shouted.

"Then I'll be going first"Izaya smiled and ran away leaving Shizuo and Simon to fight.

Izaya opened the door of his flat and was greeted with the usual quiet atmosphere. He expected Namie to be on the usual place reading but instead Seven is the one on the couch and his secretary is skimming the bookshelves.

* * *

"Welcome back"Seven casually greeted, not bothering to look at him "I saw your fight with Heiwajima Shizuo"

"Why do you call him by his full name? You two are close right?" Izaya said coolly "And I didn't break your condition- "

"You're going to say that you showed yourself to gather information or better yet confirm that he knows me, it's not the talk last night". Namie looked at the girl amused by being able to read her boss. Seven still got her eyes glued on the board in front her.

"Right" the information broker confirmed and sat on the couch connected with the one Seven is seating on.

"I know you already have some information," Seven said still not looking at the man.

"Impatient aren't you?" Izaya smirked but started to explain anyway "Their lab is in Nerima. For the past 3 months, they started to recruit gangs, weak or strong and they use them to get what they want. The people they're sending from Italy is for defense and only few men for offense. But right now the people for defense are slowly turning into offense."

"The game will start soon" The girl blankly said moving the white Othello piece near the black king and turning it over revealing black.

"What are you going to do? Those two are still playing a different game" Izaya asked knowing that they got used in a peaceful life " A happy and peaceful game"

"Siamo tutti nella stessa partita, solo diversi livelli. Trattare con lo stesso inferno,"

"Just different devils" Izaya finished.

"solo diversi demoni." She repeated and finally looked at the troll. "I'll tell you what you want to know about me after I'm contented with your service"

"When will that be?"

"After all of this, I guess"

"If you say so" The troll shrugged

"Orihara-san, if ever we meet in public, which I doubt"

She whispered the last part "Call me Kenji, If in private call me whatever you want"

"Then you can call me Izaya" He offered and smiled.

Seven gave a small nod and started to head to the door. "I'll contact you again tomorrow"

"What's the reason you came here? It's not only for the information, right?" Izaya asked with his knowing-tone.

"I only came for the information" Seven turned the knob and left.

"Isn't she an interesting human being?" Izaya grinned and looked at his board then smirked.

* * *

_15 minutes ago._

"Welcome back" Namie said but was greeted by a different person. "Who are you?"

"Kirien" The girl answered assuming Izaya already told her.

"Ah, right. Kirigaya Seven" Namie remembered and stood up to return some files. "Izaya is out right now but you can wait here if you want. Tea?"

"No thanks" Seven then sat on couch.

"That's the game he play if ever something happen" Namie said noticing that the girl is staring on the board in front of her.

"He consider the people toys"

"'Because I love humans', that's what he said" Namie said by imitating Izaya. She don't know why but Seven is easy to talk to.

"Such a stupid logic, right Namie-san?" Seven smiled at the woman then continued to disarrange the different pieces on the board.

"Are you sure you're going to trust him?" Namie asked and Seven shook her head.

"Not trust, we are using each other, though I don't know what he's planning right now. That's why I'm here to figure out"

"Then are you sure to say this things to me?"

"You'll not tell him anyway, since you hate him"

"Then are you ready to be betrayed by him?"

"His hunger for information makes him already a traitor" Seven tapped the black king. "And in the first place he never picked a side"

"That guy can be scary when he started to act his 'game'"

"I know and I'm ready" Seven nodded but Namie saw a hint of doubt in her smile.

**Siamo tutti nella stessa partita, solo diversi livelli. Trattare con lo stesso inferno,** **solo diversi demoni. - **We're all in the same game, just different levels. Dealing with the same hell, just different devils.


	8. Chapter 8

Three people stood at the back alley of a moneylender building. The two men is patiently listening while the woman is telling a story.

"He's usually not like this" the woman sobbed. "I'm sure something came up. Please give him another week"

"That will double the interest, miss" Tanaka tom said trying his best to be calm unlike his blond companion.

"But if you double the interest then he really can't pay you back" the woman furrowed her brows, tears glittering in her eyes. Tom gave a frustrated sigh.

"Tom-san, I'm leaving" Shizuo pocketed his hands to calm him down and started walking. He really wanted to threaten her but he don't hit women.

"Ok. Just make sure he pays next week" He heard Tom say before walking after him. The two quietly walked on the street of the city fishing the other people who exceeded the deadline in paying. Once again, Shizuo thought of the girl then his conversation with Izaya the other day.

"You've been spacing out a lot these days" Tom remarked looking at Shizuo.

"Just thinking about some things" Shizuo answered.

"I wonder what could that be"

"Nothing important"

Tom looked at his companion curiously, Shizuo don't space out with something unimportant. "Is it really unimportant or you just thinking that it is?" Shizuo gave a shrug and went back to his own thoughts.

* * *

Darkness started to swallow the streets of Ikebukuro but the numerous neon signs easily countered it and the light posts scattered all over the city. Shizuo is finally alone walking home since his job is done until he heard the neigh of Celty's motorcycle. Just like the others, he also looked at the direction of the sound. _From the direction she's going it looks like she's going home_. He thought and continued to walk home until an idea hit him. Shizuo looked back at the disappearing dullahan and the name Kirigaya Seven crossed his mind. He turned back and walked towards the place of a certain doctor.

It's been a while since he visited the two. The last time he went there is during the yellow scarves accident and it wasn't even considered a visit. Now that it reminds him, Seven used to be the one treating his wounds and Kasuka is the one calming him by giving him milk. Like Shinra and Celty, he was also surprised when she suddenly appeared in the Kishitani household. Knowing about her circumstances, Shizuo and his brother just go with the flow with her weirdness. It wasn't that long that the brothers got attached with Seven despite her being twisted, Shizuo gained a sister while Kasuka had a rival. Until 5 years ago, Shingen forcefully dragged her away and months later, they were given a news that Seven became an underground transporter, Kirien. Shizuo nearly killed the older Kishitani for that, unfortunately, Kasuka stopped him.

He haven't seen Seven since she left Ikebukuro, just news about her being the mysterious and the best transporter in Kanagawa. At least that time he knew she's doing her best, until 3 years later she disappeared. Since then he didn't know what happened to her. Shizuo ran his hand through his blond hair and sighed. Since Shinra is also from the underground, he might have some news about Seven.

* * *

Shinra crossed his arms and started to think, Celty sat beside him, waiting for him to talk. Shizuo just stared at the doctor expecting some useful news.

"I thought she already visited you" Shinra said. "It's been a week since she last came here"

"So she's here in Ikebukuro?" Shizuo asked and Celty confirmed it by typing a yes. "How is she?"

_She looks fine._ Celty typed. _She looks healthy._

"You really do care for her even though she's not you're real sister"

"Anyway, why is she here?" the blond brushed off the four-eyes remark.

"I don't know. She just cooked for us then left" Shinra shrugged. He left the part that Seven confirmed she's behind the suicides and deaths, he should know that by now.

"Killing spree?" Shizuo asked Shinra shook his head. "Where is she?"

_We don't know._ Celty answered.

"She came here and you didn't even ask where she stay?" Shizuo tapped his finger on the table.

"He might know" Shinra answered in an instant hoping to lessen the blond's anger but he remembered those two are not in good terms.

"You expect me to ask the flea?!" Shizuo bellowed and stood up.

_He's the only one who might know, since he's also from the underground. _Celty panicked in explaining seeing Shizuo already lifted the table.

"Celty's right, ypu want to know where Seven is right?" Shinra put his hands up in surrender.

"Fine. You two will come with me" Shizuo sighed and put the table down.

_He wanted to see his sister badly._ Shinra and Celty thought in surprise.

"What are you two doing? Let's go" Shizuo ordered and left the room. The two followed relieved that they were spared from the wrath of the great Heiwajima Shizuo.

* * *

Seven slouched back on the couch in Izaya's office while the man is sitting on his office chair, busy talking on the phone. She is slowly getting bored of waiting for Izaya to finish speaking with his minion but in the same time, she's enjoying watching Namie read. The woman doesn't even care anyway. Namie checked her watch, closed the file and stood up.

"I'm going to prepare dinner; do you have any food in mind?" Namie asked Seven who stared back.

"Can I cook, Namie-san" Seven suddenly asked out of boredom.

"Huh?" The woman stared back and looked at Izaya who is still busy on the phone and didn't hear the girl's request.

"I know how to cook and I won't do a cliché act like mixing poison" Seven assured the woman and looked at the busy man. "But I can put some on his"

"No poisoning" Namie said. "Just call me if you need help," she then went back to reading.

"Sure thing" Seven then happily stood up and headed to the kitchen.

Minutes later, Izaya finally finished talking on the phone and looked at the clock curious to see Namie returning the files not cooking. "Where's Kirien?" he asked and Namie gestured to the kitchen.

Izaya entered the kitchen to see Seven concentrated in cooking. Unlike her usual messy hairstyle, she put her hair up neatly and wearing an apron. Unknown to them two a knock was heard and Namie was the one who opened the door.

"What seasoning do you want? Insecticide, pesticide… bleach?" Seven simply asked noticing the man behind her.

"I hate you too" Izaya replied with an irritated tone.

"Good, the feeling is mutual" She nodded to herself, changed the fire to low, and raised her brows to Izaya. "So?"

"They started to recruit notorious criminals, looks like your last threat alarmed them" Izaya started. Seven thought back, her last threat is hanging the man in a large tree after being fed alive to rabid dogs. She also put the usual white flower in his wounds. "This time you killed him slowly, you're cruel, Kirien. You're interesting but I'm starting to dislike you"

"That's good news for me," The girl smiled. She then picked a softened beef in the pot and faced it to Izaya. "Taste test"

Izaya reached for the fork and took a bite "It's good". Seven gave a look of 'okay' and turned the stove off. Izaya looked back to call Namie but was greeted by an unexpected guests.

"Shinra, Celty and-" Izaya smiled playfully "Shizu-chan. What a surprise."

"I came here for a reason flea" Shizuo gritted his teeth to control his temper. After seeing the scene earlier, his anger multiplied.

"The reason is?" The flea smiled.

"Sev" Shizuo said with his low voice, Seven tensed, he then clenched his fists and glared at Izaya. "You're threatening her to be your cook?!"

"Wait Shizuo" Shinra stepped between the two parties stopping the blond from executing a punch. "Let's hear Seven's side first"

The girl's mind calmly thought of a lie, simple yet believable. '_I just offered to cook for him? I happen to meet him outside? He's an old friend who helped me in the past and I'm just returning a favor. Yes, that's acceptable._ "Shizu-nii, he-"

"You still did not tell them?" Izaya cut her sentence and smiled at Seven, she looked at him confused.

"What?" Shinra asked looking at Izaya then to Seven and back to the man. Seven thought about her real objective and started to signal the information broker not to say a word. Namie watched from the sidelines.

_What is it?_ Celty typed getting anxious as the clock tick.

The information broker lovingly smiled at Seven "Seriously, you can't find courage to tell them"

"What?!" Shizuo growled obviously fuming.

Izaya walked towards the girl, put his arm around her shoulder and smiled at the three. "Is it bad for a girl to cook for her boyfriend?"

The three guest's gaped in disbelief. Namie laughed silently and muttering 'this is hilarious'. Seven forced herself to smile shyly to keep the gig from failing, but deep inside she wanted to bang her head so hard hoping that this is only a bad dream. She secretly glared at Izaya._Where is the damned knife when I need it?!_


End file.
